


On the Bonnie Banks

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, Love Story, M/M, Post Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter are living in Scotland and fall in love. One shot.





	On the Bonnie Banks

**Author's Note:**

> As a change from my other stories this is a love story with no violence and no explicit sex. Just two guys falling for each other. One shot.

Will had no idea Hannibal would be such a gentleman in the early days of their love affair after the fall. Purely platonic for so long, Will thought they would stay that way forever. Little gestures, a hand held here and there, small gifts that were unnecessary but appreciated nonetheless, a protective arm around his midrif when it appeared there was some risk. Will had never felt so at home, even in his various homes, or so cherished, even with his wife. Looking back, over the past few months, it was no surprise they became lovers, but a beautiful courtship it certainly had been.

Lord know how they had ended up in a cottage on the banks of Loch Lomond, but they had. Planes, trains and automobiles might have been the name of a film Will had seen, but Hannibal had made it happen. They were recovering from injuries, various in number and various in severity. Will with his stabbed face and chest, as well as a broken arm, and Hannibal with his gunshot wound and broken ankle. It seemed money was no object for Hannibal, who had called in favours and purchased their escape as soon as they’d made their way back up the cliff to the house. No mention of blame, Hannibal swooped into action, stabilising Will and himself before a rendezvous with a private security company, whose discretion was bought and paid for. A private plane, or two, and a train from the airport as soon as they reached Britain. A rental car, automatic due to Hannibal’s still immobilised left foot brought them to the cottage, and they’d settled here for the last few weeks, healing and getting settled, and comfortable with both their home and each other.

Will still felt a lot of pain in his face, and Hannibal worked hard to make food that was soft but calorific. Broccoli and Stilton soup, home made bread with the crusts removed and fresh Scottish butter dipped in the soup to soften it. Trifle, a very British dessert made from jelly, custard and cream. Will’s diet, though not far from liquid, kept the flesh on his bones and his trousers up. Their evenings were spent sitting on the porch overlooking the Loch, although prone to bites from the midges, Hannibal procured some strong repellant for Will.

Hannibal always asked Will if he was comfortable, before seeing to himself. At first Will protested, but after a while, and following Hannibal’s insistence that Will’s comfort was more important to Hannibal than hearing him protest, Will began to appreciate and enjoy the attention. Hannibal’s ankle seemed to heal fairly quickly, and to be fair he’d never lost any real mobility, and so they started taking short walks, to the edge of the lake, and then to the tourist towns, where they purchased cable knit sweaters, Scottish shortcake and tablet, and whiskey. No one recognised them, although their disguises were minimal, just longer hair, Hannibal grew a beard, and Will wore his curls in a baseball cap. Local newspapers were more concerned with the golf and the football. They felt at ease, and began to hope at a fresh start.

One day, when they walked to a pub in the nearest village, Will was surprised when Hannibal took his hand. Will still had a small cast on his left hand, and so it was his right hand that Hannibal held, fairly loosely, and Will found that he liked it. Up until that point they had only touched each other out of necessity, or casually on passing, and so this was a statement of intent. Possession even. Will didn’t say anything, he just let it happen. The walk wasn’t far, and when they opened the door of the pub Hannibal let go, directed Will to a table and purchased a bottle of wine with two glasses at the bar.

As they sat drinking, they said little to each other, they didn’t need to, the silence was comfortable. They soon attracted the attention of two older ladies, who asked them how their day had been, and then where they were staying. The discourse was brief but amiable. The ladies were called Dorothy and Angela, and they declared that they were married only recently, both having left husbands for each other. They assumed Hannibal and Will were together, in a similar fashion, and neither dissuaded them of this.

Dorothy and Angela left after inviting them over the next day. Hannibal got their address and theywished each other a good evening. When the wine bottle was empty Will got up and excused himself to use the facilities and when he returned Hannibal was waiting for him. They held hands on the way home and both went to their separate rooms.

“Goodnight Will. I have had a lovely evening.” Hannibal declared to Will as he held onto the door handle of his room.

“Good night Hannibal, and so have I.”


End file.
